Amy Fleming
Amy Fleming Borden is Lou Fleming's sister, youngest daughter of Tim Fleming and Marion Fleming, grand-daughter of Jack and Lyndy Bartlett, Mother to Lyndy, and the half-sister of Shane Granier. She is married to Ty Borden. In the pilot, Amy was devastated by the death of her mother, Marion, who was killed in a car accident. The devastation was increased due to the fact that Amy couldn't attend the funeral as a result of injuries incurred in the accident. Amy eventually realizes that she has the same gift of helping horses that her mother had. Season 1 Amy and Lou were devastated when their mother died in a car accident. Amy missed the funeral due to her injuries. Amy begins to work with Spartan, the horse her mother died saving. It is thanks to Spartan and their work together that Amy is able to come to mourn her mother. She will do anything to save him because if she couldn't she would feel like her mother died for nothing. When Amy's mother's horse, Pegasus, is depressed, Amy will do everything she can to save him. The death of this horse would crush Amy and the rest of her family. 101 Little by little, Amy begins to perfect her gift. Heartland opens its doors again to welcome new horses. She proves to everybody that Heartland isn't dead and can stay alive even without Marion, who had given it its good reputation. This is why when Lisa Stillman, a very wealthy woman and owner of one of the biggest ranches in the region, asked to Amy to take care of a mare who refuses to let herself be mounted, Amy accepts. However, nobody believes she'll succeed. Afterward, when Val Stanton accuses Amy of drugging the mare, Amy proves herself by taking care of Apollo, the horse of Val's daughter, Ashley Stanton. When Amy healed Apollo, she proved once again that she has a gift. She considers herself a trainer, not a whisperer. She doesn't whisper to horses, she listens to them. - 103 Improving her horse-riding level, Amy returned to her roots. She created deeper trust links with the horses she worked with. Little by little, she surpassed the initial capabilities of her mother. This better understanding of the horses will lead her to a better understanding of people too, which opened up new opportunities to her. Letting go and going forward, she also learned that change isn't always a good thing. to 110 In the last few episodes of the season, Amy proved to everybody that she is made to do the job of her mother did and that she will continue to move forward despite the obstacles in her way. - 112 In the last episode of the season, Ashley Stanton asked for help from Amy. Even though the two will race against each other in an upcoming event, Ashley was scared for her horse, Apollo, who her mother wants to sell. Mr. Mallen, owner of Spartan, wants his horse back, thinking that Spartan now has a bigger value than before. As Amy is winning the competition, Ty tried to find a way to tell Amy something very important. At the end of the episode, Ty kissed Amy and decides to leave Heartland. Only time will allow Amy to forget him. 113 Season 2 Four months after the departure of Ty, Amy has succeeded in moving on. She is overwhelmed when he comes back and it takes some time before she decides to talk to him. She tries to use her gift to train a Mustang. Lou plans a sweet sixteenth birthday surprise party for Amy. 201 While trying to train a wild horse, Amy will soon understand that Ty was right: she has to let their problems go to keep from transferring them over to the horse. 202 In the next episode, Amy takes part in an obstacle course in Hudson with Storm. She takes 3rd place. She decides to make the national circuit and wants to win it although she realizes that she's overwhelmed with school, the ranch and the competitions. It's the last one that she decides to do for a while even though her father isn't pleased with the idea. Thanks to the good idea that Amy gave to Lou, the tourist ranch will open with horses that come from a refuge. 203 Amy will once again take care of multiple horses during this season, like Betty, a blind horse, and Ventur, a horse that is scared of water. She gives them confidence, and at the same time, does some good around her. to 206 In episode 207, Amy wants to join the rodeo like her father and grandfather. She goes to sign up for the team roping event with Caleb after convincing him. They finish in the top rankings. 207 As the cattle thieves are about to steal her father's herd, Amy puts herself in danger by trying to inform someone. She almost gets shot by a bullet, but it's Tim that takes it for her. Amy thinks it's her fault. She feels guilty and refuses to go to see him because of the shame. - 210 Amy tries to teach a star, Mindy Fanshaw, to mount a horse. The task is harder than Amy thought since Mindy hadn't done it already like she pretended. Amy ends up quarreling with Soraya Duval because she lied to her about who was staying at Heartland. 211 Amy take care of a lot of horses and also has to make choices, facing many complications. to 215 After a nightmare, Amy wakes up with a bad feeling that Spartan has gone missing. She does everything she can with Ty to find him and they succeed after Amy puts herself in danger. Spartan means everything to her and she couldn't handle it if she was lost him. 216 Spartan is traumatized after being taken and he refuses to jump obstacles. Amy doesn't understand what is going on with him and starts to lose her confidence. She slowly succeeds to calm him and to help him become himself again. 217 In the last episode of the season, Amy goes with Ty to the mountains despite the extremely low temperatures to feed starving wild horses. Ty gets sick, but due to a storm, they can't go back home. They stay the night and afterwards Amy drives back down the mountain, following one of Peter snowplows. 218 Season 3 Helpless with the state of his horse, a wealthy men turns to Amy for help. The horse is in a really bad state and Amy will have to realize a miracle to save him. A video is taken about the care that she gives him. When it's put online, Amy finds herself pretty exposed and her reputation has a sudden growth and hundreds of people need her help. It's from that point that she's called "Miracle Girl". 301 After the video that made a buzz, an owner comes to Heartland without any warning. Amy helps Taylor, a ten-year-old, renew her bounds with her horse after an accident she had while riding him. The situation takes a surprising turn that leads her to that the problem might not be with the horse. Lou tries to help understand. 302 Amy wants to bring Ty to the dance with her, but something seems to be wrong about it and she feels like he's pulling away from her. In the end, Ty asks Amy to the dance and they go together. 303 Jake asks Amy to help with Kramer, one of his horses that keeps escaping his enclosure, and she also goes to Hanley's barn because he claims that his horses are nervous during the night. With the help of Ty, they find that someone is spooking them so that Mr. Hanley would sell him the plot of land. 304 Ty assists Scott as he helps Kit's mare, Daisy, deliver a foal that doesn't survive. They call Amy to help both the mare and an orphan foal Scott brought to be accepted by Daisy This doesn't go as planned so Ty and Amy end up bringing Merlin, the foal, to Heartland, but the young couple disagrees on how they should raise it. A cougar is prowling nearby, threatening the safety of the family and especially Merlin. - 306 Amy helps a troubled horse Tim brought to Lisa. She decides to help her father, and looks for the origin of trauma and also take care of Cody's horse, who says that he has a weird comportment, but she quickly understands that the horse isn't the real issue. - 308 As he was about to leave for university, Ty decided to spend his last day with Scott rather than Amy. Amy trains Apollo, Ashley's horse, after Val, who wants to see her daughter get back into competition, asks. 309 The plane Scott is flying Ty and himself back from a veterinary intervention in crashes in the middle of the forest. Amy does everything she can to help Ty get back on his feet. - 311 An old friend of Marion's is back and, seeing this man, Amy feels guilty for missing her mother's funeral. Amy tries to help Kit's mare Daisy recover from her foal's death. 312 Many horses are affected by a very contagious disease. When Pegasus gets it, Amy is overwhelmed, helping one of the horses her mother Marion gave to her father Tim. The horse ends up dying from it. During that time, her relationship with Ty is tested as they both fight against this epidemic. Scott makes the decision to put the ranch in quarantine. Victoria and Linda, the owner and the trainer of one of the horses, are really upset about the situation that comes up at the worst time possible. 313 Amy and Ty take care of Mr Hanley's horses after they found them on the road. In debt, the man seem to have run away from his barn, giving up on his horses, which Amy refuses to believe. 315 Amy accepts to participate in a training competition, a field in which her mother was expelled. The participants have three days to tame a wild foal and make it pass multiple events. Her adversaries are really strong and Amy's capacity is pushed to their limits. Amy will will the competition and get proposed to join "Ring of Fire" for their summer tour. - 318 Season 4 Amy hasn't seen Ty for three months. When he finally comes back to Heartland, she is pleased, but her happiness quickly fades away. Indeed, Ty doesn't arrive alone. He is accompanied by a young woman. Amy will participate in a race and we learn that she has worked with Chase during the "Ring of Fire" tour. 401 Nick Harwell has some problems with one of his horses and asks her to take care of him. Surgarfoot, Mrs. Bell's pony, gets hit by a truck. He is seriously injured. The pet is brought to the ranch where Ty and Amy try to cure him. Chase Powers is back in town and he wants to team up with Amy like on the "Ring of Fire" tour. - 403 When Amy agrees to go do a clinic with Chase Powers, she is reluctant, due to the fact that she and him don't agree on the same horse training methods. They end up doing really well, and at the end of the clinic, they kiss. When Amy tells Ty about the kiss, he is furious, but Amy tells him that she kissed him bac, and that he should be angry at her, not him. It's almost the end of the school year and Amy is about to get her diploma. The young girl is surprised to learn that she has been accepted to a University in the United-State. A misfortune happens to Spartan before the ceremony. 404 A young couple finds a horse in difficulty who needs care. The owner of the horse doesn't have much money to pay for the reeducation so Amy proposes a deal. If she helps with her donkey to take care of another horse, she won't charge her. 405 With a race coming up, Tim wants Amy to mount "Lightning Dexter". After she finishes third in her first race, she wants to keep going. 406 Amy and Kit sign up to compete together in a rodeo. This happened because Caleb had asked her to in a team, but he decides against it when one of his friends comes back. With Kit, they win the team competition. 407 Some prisoners that work in another ranch are interested in training classes. It's Amy that will teach them how to train them. Her grand-father tells her how worry he is. 408 As they were out for a ride, Amy and Ty found the herd that had been stolen from Tim two years ago. The family decides to bring them back themselves. 409 Between taking care of the horses, helping her sister, working through her problems with Ty, and Ashley's wedding, Amy is overwhelmed. to 412 She accept to take in charge three horses that she needs to re-educate so they could work for the police, but she realize sthat she can't do it by herself. Therefore, she decide sto call Chase so he could help her. Amy gets ask to train Ryana, but she thinks the horse isn't fitted for the confident young girl. Amy hesitate sbut, following Chase's advice, she decides to help her out. In the end, Amy is ued for having the girl get onto the horse. After tricking her into going out for a movie with him. - 414 Amy tries not to think about her legal problems and decides to go for a hike, but fell off of her horse and loses consciousness. Her absence worries Ty and he goes to find her. Alone in the nature, Amy makes a weird dream in which she sees her mother being only ten years old. 416 Bryce, a paralyzed veterinarian having served in the army and ex-cowboy having made some rodeo, hire Amy so she could help his horse that he can't use anymore and wants to sell. Amy sees an opportunity to train both the horse and the man to give him back his confidence. 417 A mysterious boy comes to Heartland, and shares the same passion as Amy for the horses. 418 Amy and Ty work together to fix a confidence problem between two horses, but Lou is about to give birth and she doesn't have time to go to the hospital so they have to deliver the new baby, Katie, by themselves. 419 Season 5 In the first episode, Amy wants her riding to evolve to a new level. She is working with a professional trainer of wild horses. 501 In episode 502, Amy remains at Heartland and tries to help Janice to prepare a young racehorse (Cisco? for his first race/maiden. Amy was very surprised to learn that Shane is her brother, and will help to make this idea. 503 When Amy works with a horse hitch, she discovers an obstacle that could put his life in danger. 504 Amy helps Sandra restore confidence in her horse, so she can get back in the saddle on her own horse and compete again. 505 In episode 506, Amy and Lou will organize a small festival for Jack and the rest of his former group because one of their friends from the past has passed away. Amy will then sing a very moving song. In the up coming episodes Amy does much caring for her family and friends, as in episode 508, Amy and Ty are surprised to learn that Ms. Bell moved to her house from Sugarfoot, and they will help her come back. When the young Tim racehorse is stolen on the way to the race of the first young, Amy and Ty get help from an unexpected source: Ty's father l, Wade. Amy and Ty will be hazardous or wanting to take your horse 509 In episode 510, Amy bravely tries to heal a beaten racing horse and extremely violent, Ty and Jack think she finally bit off more than it can chew. Amy will take care of Ty’s mother, Lily along with horses, Ty is set on pour the ashes of his father away from here with Jack, A motorcycle had an accident on the way home, his only goal is to see Amy. 511-513 Amy was caged to help Tim to project a positive image of himself to the community, in the hope that it will advance his case for custody of Shane. 514 When tragedy strikes, Amy must find a way to save the horses saved by Hanley, but buyers only want only to kill them. 515 Amy and Ty join Scott on his return to his old reserve to save a herd of wild horses from a dangerous EHV-1 virus. 516 Amy's dog, Lobo, was wounded by a breeder to the gate who took as a wolf with the help Ty, they will succeed in curing the animal 517 In episode 518 a mysterious horse arrives at Heartland, Amy and Ty are sent in a direction that will change their lives. Amy will give a show, she will do as her mother Marion had done in the past. Season 6 Early in the season, Amy demands explanations from Ty about the ring she found one evening in his bag, and wonders why he still has not popped the question ... Ty finally pops the question, but Amy refuses because she doesn't think Ty made it romantic enough! Mallory's dream of knowing how to showjump finally becomes a reality with help from Amy. Georgie, ever the rule breaker, also wants to learn to jump. Amy agrees to teach her after Mallory's training is over, but that is not good enough for Georgie. Georgie takes it upon herself to take off jumping with Phoenix and jumps deep in the woods. Amy finds out and is amazed (and also mad she is being very reckless) at how well she handles the jumps and the horse. Janice comes back to town, all the way from California, just so Amy can help her with what seems like a troubled Cisco. Cisco is not winning because he has an issue, but it turns out that Janice isn't riding Cisco well because she's not over Tim. Ty has a run in with a rich horse jumper named Jeremy. Jeremy's horse has swollen legs and Jermey refuses treatment. Ty gets upset wondering why a rich kid refuses to pay to help his horse who's obviously in a lot of pain. Amy gets involved and finds out that Jermey is poor and lives in a trailer, which causes Ty to help his horse with free medicine samples from the clinic. Georgie loses 4 horses because she left the gate open, Mallory helps her find them and also takes the rap for one horse they cannot find (Amy does find it). Jack finally tells Lisa he didn't enjoy France. She's very upset and wants a break. Chase Powers comes back and make advances towards Amy, when he was actually married! Amy rejects him, and that's the last we see of him. In episode 9, Amy and Ty go help a friend with fishing, but they find a wounded foal and heal it together. Then Ty proposes to Amy, and she accepts! Georgie is upset because Clint shows up and she can't go camping with everyone. Clint is doing an interview on Jack (who wants to become Georgie's foster parent), things get really crazy which ends up looking bad for Jack. When Georgie finds out that it's going bad she runs away with Phoenix to Lou's barn which catches on fire. Thankfully Georgie has Clint's phone, so she calls Jack who rescues her and Phoenix. Unfortunately, when Amy and Ty return to Heartland, they will learn that Lou and Peter's house burned while Georgia and Phoenix were inside ... But they are both safe and sound! And Georgie gets surprising news that Lou and peter want to adopt her Ty and Amy will decide to keep the news of their engagement to themselves until things boil over, which they do by the end and they do tell everyone the news, and of course everyone is very happy. Jeremy is back with a very sick horse. The medication didn't work as well as everyone thought it would and Jeremy's horse may need a surgery, Amy is not at all happy. Amy tries to convince Jeremy to allow his horsto e get the surgery, he agrees on the condition she allows him to use Phoenix. Jeremy spikes Amy's drink so she agrees to allow him to borrow Phoenix. Once she's slobbers up, she realizes that Phoenix is Georgie's and they have a very strong bond. Jeremy gets angry when Amy tells him she's changed her mind. Amy and Lou will hold a jumping contest at Heartland, with Georgie and Mallory participating. On Mallory's turn, Spartan jumps an obstacle, and they fall. Scott tells Amy that Spartan has a broken leg, and Amy has to make a difficult decision: either Spartan must be euthanized, or have an expensive operation, and it is uncertain if he will walk again... Amy chooses the operation because she cannot bear the thought of losing her horse. The operation is a success, and Amy succeeds in restoring Spartan's confidence, which was lost in the accident, but he cannot jump after the accident. At the end of the season, Amy and Lou try to restore confidence in Georgie and Phoenix, because they're afraid to jump back after Spartan's accident... but they succeed. Georgie becomes the owner of Phoenix through her brother Jeff! In this season, Amy restores the confidence of many people, and save a lot of horses ... Despite some difficulties with Ty and her family. Season 7 Early in the season, Amy works with Prince Ahmed and his horse, and succeeds after realizing that they need to have confidence in one another. Ahmed gifts Amy a saddle engraved with "Miracle Girl,". Which results in an increase in Amy's reputation and the arrival of to Heartland. Ty and Amy finally find their dream ranch, unfortunately someone had already brought it and although Amy is disappointed the couple is hopeful in finding another dream home. Amy also work with a man who wishes to participate in the RCMP Musical Ride,but suffers from multiple sclerosis. She succeeds in finding a way for him and his horse to mount the show without Brian's crisis. Sarah, an outfielder who arrived in season 4, returns to Heartland with Chaplin, and Amy try's to find the problem with his horse. Georgia wants to practice aerobatics, but Lou firmly disagrees. Amy I furious at Ty when he puts trust in a former friend of his and gave him money. But Amy forgives Ty when she understands that Ty was indebted to the man. Ahmed will ask Amy to work for him in his stable, but a stormy night, Amy will go back, because a call told him that a horse is crazy because of the storm, and reaching all the horses are out, trying to gallop. She tries to separate two standards, but one of them, the horse Ahmed, gives him a shoe shot in the head kicking. Amy will fall to the ground, and then it will be taken to the hospital.Amy is unconscious initially, but it will wake up without sequelae, except it sees more. She is frightened, but the doctor said that this situation may be only temporary. Amy will return to Heartland, but will be terrified of everything, as she sees nothing. After a few days, she wakes up with the view, which makes her very happy. She can finally see Ty and her family! After that, Amy can not approach the horses, she will see Spartan, but will not even clean out his stall ... But Ahmed will ask him for help because his horse went crazy from the night of the accident, and it needs Amy. It will accept, against the advice of Ty, but will take a long time before you get to face his fears. Nonetheless, Ty will succeed in curing this horse. Amy will then find a horse hurt because of a man, for a spectacle, and will try to save him, and other horses masquerading for a buyer. It will succeed in returning to the team and will be forced to get on the horse to escape ... So she overcomes this fear of riding and will go back again! Because she could not even saddle Spartan. Since her accident, her list of customers has decreased, but Amy will succeed in finding horses to treat. She then holds an open house for Amy to get more clients, which Lou put together. She will be angry against Ty when she learns that he bought a horse "race-barrel", and will still be when it becomes a problem during training ... In the last episode, Amy participates in the barrel racing with horses, and won, so that Ty and Caleb wins a huge check! In the end, Ahmed and Amy go to a competition tour in Europe for several months. Ty did not agree at the beginning, but he finally accepted because Amy was very happy at the idea of going there ... Season 8 As season 8 begins, Amy returns from Europe with a secret that threatens to change the course of her life forever. While Amy is trying to reintegrate into life in Heartland, she struggles to find her way and is forced to admit that things have changed and so have the people, including herself. Amy's re-entry will prove to be a difficult process for those close to her - especially Ty When an unexpected journey brings with it a flood of memories she seized the opportunity to return to her roots and claim what she has lost. She and Ty have lot's of complications because of Ahmed it leads to them breaking up for a little while and then getting back together. Jesse also PO as a hot for their relationship, but in the,e end they do get married. Season 9 As the Season opens we find Amy experiencing the joys and challenges of newly married life. Intent on creating a home of their own Amy and Ty settle into new quarters and routines and focus on making their dream of working together with reality. Amy further hones her unique abilities with horses by tackling new professional challenges while also acting as a mentor and confidante for Georgie. She steps up to support Ty as he makes strides in his professional life, and she forges a tentative new friendship with a former acquaintance. Amy and Ty make plans for their future, and as the Season draws to a close, Amy finds herself poised to take on an exciting new phase of her life. Amy reveals to Ty that she's pregnant with a child. Season 10 As Season 10 opens we find Amy going through pregnancy and Ty helping and supporting her. She feels that her family thinks she is incapable of working with horses because she is pregnant. Due to her pregnancy, she hands the reins, so to speak, to Georgie. Georgie is given more tasks and responsibilities under Amy's supervision. During the storylines of Episodes 3-5, Ty has been given an opportunity to go to Mongolia with Bob Granger. In Episode 5, he takes the chance, and heads off to Mongolia, leaving Amy at home with Jack and Lisa. The mid-season finale story is about Amy, Georgie and Tim. Amy has gone to a horse clinic in Montana, with her niece and father accompanying her. On the way back, the trio get into a car crash due to a landslide. Amy experiences false contractions, Tim is knocked unconscious, and Georgie has to find him. There is also a wild horse cooped up in their trailer, injured and panicked. In Episode 16, a stranger drove up to Heartland, wanting to see Jack. Amy had suspicions about the woman, ut didn't want to say anything about it. Amy was there when Jack told the mysterious stranger the story of how they knew each other. The mysterious stranger thought Jack might've been her father. The mysterious woman was one of Jack's rodeo friend's daughter. When Jack's friend died, he assured him that Jack would take care of the girl. In the season finale, a trio of episodes, Ty comes home from Mongolia, ut is very sick. He was bitten by a tick, nd had a fever. By the time he came back to Heartland, the fever set in and he almost died. In the next episode, Caleb O'Dell bailed him out of the hospital because "he needed his best man at the wedding". Ty and Amy went to Caleb and Cass's wedding, but on the way there, Amy's water broke. They hurried home as fast as they could, and Amy went into labor. Ty, Tim, and the midwife all helped deliver the baby. Ty held his child, and told his wife, "It's a girl, Amy!" Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Horse Whisperers Category:Bartlett-Fleming-Morris Family Category:Female Category:Borden family